<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Sunny by ohmythief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899062">Not So Sunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief'>ohmythief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun thought it was fun to tease his sister with her obvious crush on Lillie, until the tables turned. Now it was just rude and unaccounted for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilima/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon), Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He teased his sister the moment she laid eyes on Lillie because Moon never knew when to shut up but suddenly all she could do was stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snickered behind her as the blonde grabbed her hand and thanked her for the hundredth time for saving Nebby, like Tapu Koko wasn’t the real hero here. But whatever, she can have this at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lillie started fussing over Litten and on consequence leaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>too close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his sister, so close that she started blushing furiously, he had to bite down hard to hold his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Moon is a tough cookie, he knows this. She’s the bigger sister, the feisty, extroverted one. She’s the trainer in their family, and Sun agreed wholeheartedly on not having the spotlight on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But seeing her struggling with her speech whenever Lillie was around was hilarious. He couldn’t have the end of it at the time they got home and Moon threatened to punch his guts but their mother gave them </span>
  <em>
    <span>the look</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they immediately stopped.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day they met again with Hau and Lillie on Route 1, right before the Trainer’s School.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little ball of feathers that was Sun’s new pokemon insisted on ruffling her feathers </span>
  <em>
    <span>on his shoulder.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowlet refused to stay in her pokeball and when this happened the first time, Lillie’s eyes shone and she commented about how it was just like Nebby. Sun only smiled awkwardly at her and backtracked a few steps. By his peripheral vision he noticed the crestfallen look on his sister with Lillie so close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat of Alola bothered him, his clothes clinging to his sweaty skin and his mouth twitched with discomfort while Moon took down the whole building with her Litten and her newly added Pikipek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught up with her on the second floor, her battle already over while the teacher complimented Moon on her battle skills (or she spamming convenient moves, anyway). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister is overjoyed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her Litten being </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> and trying to pester his Rowlet… So the pokemon being similar to their owner is also real, Sun just confirmed. He was so glad to leave this route and when he spotted Kukui waiting for them, Sun expected him to say that the Tauros situation is cleared and the twins will have the rest of Melemele to put between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, he loved Moon but he didn’t want to tag alone during her Island Challenge. Against everyone’s knowledge twins were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>nailed together by the hip. Thank you very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey cousins!” he waved at them like they weren't just a few sparse feet away from him and just couldn’t see him “I see you have cleared the small trial here at the Trainer’s School, well done!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted Moon on the back while she grinned and her fingers drummed against what he supposed was Litten’s pokeball, her eyes focused on the stranger beside the professor. Sun followed her eyes and found a smile so bright it made him sweat even worse, feeling his armpits gross and the pokemon on his shoulder currently plucking at his equally sweaty hair becoming heavier by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached to take his cap off and when he managed, he had to squint his eyes not only at the sunlight abusing his eyes but because he met those infuriatingly dazzling blue eyes that stared him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun was so overwhelmed, he didn’t notice when the conversation ended and suddenly everyone’s eyes were on him. Kukui arched an eyebrow, while he saw the shit eating grin on Moon’s face by the corner of his eye, and he knew he screwed up somehow because the stranger now looked at him with furrowed brows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, cousin?” he snapped out of whatever trance he was having and now he felt cold with everyone expecting something from him, the anxiety creeping his bones. He wasn’t sure about where his blood was rushing towards right now, but it was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>rushing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger took a step forward and Sun opened his mouth to speak, but Moon stepped in front of him and her voice filled the awkward silence instead of Sun’s “Just getting used to the weather, don’t worry. Kanto’s a lot different. He’s probably having a heatstroke or somethin’...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound better, should we-“ the stranger spoke, voice soft like velvet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! I will take Sun home” Moon grabbed her twin’s hand and started dragging him “We will meet in the city, right? See you later!” she waved them goodbye while pulling Sun with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found courage to look above his shoulder and saw Kukui shrugging with the pink haired stranger still looking at the twins with a worried expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun swallowed hard but his Rowlet started cawing loudly as she followed after them mid flight, the silhouettes no longer on his line of sight. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liiiiiike him” he heard Moon chanting beneath the door frame, the door that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should have been closed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun glared at her sister but said nothing. For some reason, Moon took this chance to invite herself into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were red like a cheri berry, I swear. And you made this weird noise like-“ she imitated a strangled sound that reminded him of Meowth struggling to spew fur balls. He only groaned and she dropped herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>on his bed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands curled into fists while he watched his twin rolling </span>
  <em>
    <span>on his bed</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to find her breath again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it-“ she choked on air and hugged her sides, “It took you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole new region</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get a crush, who would have guessed my little brother-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moon, shut the fuck up” he growled and punched the desk. He was too embarrassed, the reminder of the whole event nearly making him cry. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and perish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It worked tough, because Moon jolted and stood up immediately. Her expression turned apologetic and her voice cracked “Sun, I didn’t mean to- I’m so sorry. I went too far, I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily and relaxed his hands now flat against his desk “No, it’s okay. My bad”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, I should have known better” she gathered her hands behind her and started twirling her foot “But… ‘Didn’t know it could rile you up so easily though…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint smile of mischief was present of her face and Sun just rolled his eyes and deadpanned “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snickered and whistled “Nothin’...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Moon”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunny~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something started buzzing and then something flew from out of her pocket, the RotomDex now hovering between the twins “Pzzt… Moon, Professor Kukui set a reminder. You have to meet with him, Hau and Lillie in less than an hour” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the assistant, she blushed and glared at her brother on cue. Moon was daring him to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only shrugged, but his smirk said everything she needed to know.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hau was jumping on the same spot while talking about the different types of malasadas, but Moon was too distracted to care and Sun wasn’t really big on sweets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillie interrupted the one-sided conversation and offered to visit the apparel shop, her green eyes bright and hopeful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think so, I will stay around here but you guys can go. I plan to eat my weight in malasadas” he wiped his mouth from figurative drool and entered the bakery without waiting for an answer, leaving the twins with a really expectant Lillie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Sun says while scratching his neck. Rowlet coes gently, and gives him an idea “I think Rowlet wants to try some, so I will go with Hau”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon’s eyes are screaming, Lillie’s hand already on her wrist and her eyes pleading “What about you, Moon? Do you want to come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sister glared at him before following Lillie, and he mockingly pulls his tongue out at her while mouthing “Serves you right” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins kept throwing daggers at each other with only their eyes all the way but it stopped when Sun finally stepped inside the pastry shop and Rowlet instantly chirped with the overwhelming smell of what he supposed were malasadas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met Hau at the farthest table right next to window, two empty plates already sitting in front of him while Pichu and Popplio joined him gladly. Rowlet followed suit while Sun stared at the fast pace the four kept eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hau acknowledged Sun’s presence after petting Rowlet affectionately and he addressed her trainer with his mouth full (which should have been gross, honestly. Sun found he surprisingly didn’t mind though) “Saw what you did there”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun sat on the chair in front of Hau and asked “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only chuckled and swallowed before speaking again “The girls, ‘s obvious” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun snorted, but didn’t offer an explanation. He was going to tease his sister later about how screwed she was for even Hau to notice her big fat crush. It was karma, he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hau wiped his nose with his thumb and his eyes kept looking outside the window. He was humming in delight while chewing on the rest of what seemed his last malasada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their pokemon were busy talking to one another, even Rowlet was tilting her head and cawed from time to time to add her input in whatever was going on. It looked like a really important exchange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Hau’s leg kicked the table and startled Sun and their pokemon. The twin stared at him while his face moved closer to the window, his nose nearly touching the glass and he gasped “Skulls?” he whispered, mainly to himself while squinting his eyes “Wait, is that Ilima?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, oh no no no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up harshly hitting the table, and Rowlet let out a cry. Hau turned apologetic to the pokemon and ruffled her feathers before meeting Sun’s confused stare “C’mon, we gotta go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, he quickly scratched his nose with his thumb and smiled widely “Do you know how to battle?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun looked at Rowlet and gulped “I guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the table and kneeled before Pichu, offering the pokemon a pokeball. The rodent just nodded before tapping it with his paw letting a blinding light surround him. Pichu retreated inside the pokeball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hau did the same exact same thing with Popplio before standing up and stretching his body like he was trying to reach the ceiling. A few of his joints cracked here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” he looked at Sun before running out of the pastry shop leaving the twin alone in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowlet started plucking at his sleeve and pulling his trainer towards the door to follow after Hau, he guessed. He groaned and gave in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly motioned the alolan gesture back to the lady behind the counter and left eagerly, his footsteps heavy while he tried to find Hau with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun cursed at Hau’oli city for being so big and at Hau for being so hyperactive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and why does the Alolan sun wants to scorch him so badly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only choice was to follow Rowlet around the corner and hope that she has already found Hau, he had no other clue because this was all new to him. Then they turned around another corner and Sun thought that maybe his pokemon was as lost as he was and they were going in circles when he finally spotted a high half-ponytail dancing up and down on the farthest end of the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took deep breaths and kept walking, Rowlet already beside the alolan native and that’s when Sun noticed the second person hanging around Hau.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes fell on Sun and he smiled brightly, waving at him from his spot and honestly, Sun didn’t know how he managed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> trip on his steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alola! Sun, was it?” the twin only nodded, his skin warmer than usual “Are you feeling any better? You still seem a little reddish, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima took a few steps closer and his hand hovered dangerously close to Sun’s face. The later shook his face and finally found his voice “I’m fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun was grateful for Hau’s presence when his voice worked as a knife that cut the one-sided tension “So, have you seen those grunts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trial captain looked at Hau and shrugged “I’m afraid I haven’t, but I don’t think it should concern anyone. The skull team are more of a nuisance than a real threat” he chuckled at the end and his fingers self-consciously touched his low ponytail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Guess so” Hau said, “I really thought I saw them-“ he was interrupted by Rowlet’s cries out of the sudden </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun’s eyes widened when he found his pokemon was being trapped between a stranger’s arms, with Rowlet struggling to fly away as a second stranger fought to keep her wings still “Stop squirming so much, t’is was supposed to be a quick sneak and fetch”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey” he found himself saying, his legs shaking but his voice unwavering while taking the first step towards both grunts. He was surprised at how angry he felt, the blood rushing all the way to his ears “Let my pokemon go, you are hurting her”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” one of the strangers glared at Sun before flipping him of “What are you gonna do, then? You ain’t carrying a second pokeball-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He might not, but we do” Ilima stepped between them and Sun, his hand already throwing out a pokeball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hau’s Pichu joined the newly freed Yungoos. Both pokemon growled when they saw poor Rowlet still struggling. The grunt carrying the owl poked his tongue out at them but flinched when she started scratching with her peak and claws “Team Skull, this is not funny. Let her go” Hau’s usually permanent smile was completely gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a little frightening and Sun could have been bothered if it weren't for the dread he felt for being so powerless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only could watch while the two grunts let out their pokemon, quickly wiped away by Pichu’s thundershock and Yungoos’ skillfully switch between leer and tackle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two grunts ran off with weak threats not before releasing Rowlet. She managed to slash one of the grunts’ face before joining her trainer and nuzzling his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun smiled and hugged her, but it didn’t reach his eyes. The pokemon coed affectionately at him, but he was useless. He couldn’t save her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was really brave” he heard the trial captain say. He gulped before meeting those sharp and brilliant blue eyes. Ilima smiled, a small and honest turn on his lips that knocked the air out of Sun’s lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and his eyes fell on his pokemon currently tilting her head at her trainer in curiosity. She was probably sensing his distress, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clever little thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima’s hand entered his peripheral vision and fell on his shoulder. He whimpered and met his eyes for a second time “You didn’t have any pokemon left and you were still willing to fight” he chuckled “You didn’t even think about letting us help first”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun could feel his blood rushing towards his face, his eyes drifting from Ilima to Hau standing behind trying so hard not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled on looking at Ilima’s mouth while he spoke, which was a terrible choice because he managed to let things be even more awkward but gladly, the trial captain didn’t comment on anything and instead spoke about something different “Are you a trial goer by chance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, I- No,” he was mentally screaming and Hau was visually dying with same levels of cringe and amusement “Sister does, she- Um” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for fuck’s sake…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima’s hand left his shoulder and moved to his ponytail “Well, that’s alright. I guess I will see her then, I do hope you will be hanging around too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A disgruntled sound left his throat and he remembered Moon teasing him earlier with the exact same impression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you, Sun” the pink haired man started walking away and Sun swore he saw a faint blush on his fair skin but the orange sky must have been tricking him. It didn’t matter though, because he was sure that either way it wouldn’t hide his own blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hau finally spoke after it was just the two of them and Rowlet. His elbows hung high and his hands met at the back of his neck. He wore a sheepish smile and avoided looking straight to Sun while he said “This was awkward”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun wanted to die.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moon won her first trial with no problema. She was all smiles when Ilima started clapping and rewarded her with the first Z-Power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against everyone’s impression on her, Moon was very perceptive. So of course she noticed that the trial captain was a little absent, but he was as bright and charming as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She will give Sun at least that, Ilima was definitely pretty and she chuckled when RotomDex agreed with her. He’s a dreamboat alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima made the greatest effort ignoring RotomDex’s slip up but he was still carrying a really faint blush while he spoke “Moon, now that you have cleared my trial you have the island kahuna next. Melemele’s kahuna is Hala, remember?” she nodded “Do you think you are ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon snorted, “Of course”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink haired dreamboat smiled with amusement “Very well-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alola cousin!” an easily recognizable voice interrupted their small chat. Kukui was walking towards them from route 3 and Moon started waving at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima made the alolan salute and she felt a little out of place when the professor repeated it. She had to remember next time to do that instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moon! Don’t tell me you already beat your first trial?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did, swiftly” Moon was beaming with Ilima’s compliment. She was liking the guy more and more by each second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations! You will be taking over Alola in no time at all” he didn’t smile though. Kukui began scratching his chin and both trainers picked on this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something happened?” Moon and Ilima looked at each other while they waited for the professor to answer her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I lost Lillie again, but I’m sure she must be close by”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon felt a string pulling at her heart but this time it was Ilima who spoke “I see. Let’s split up then, I will look for her in Verdant Cave while Moon makes her way through route 3. Kind of like a double win for her” he waved alola and began leaving towards the trial site.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even talked about a rendezvous for when either of them found Lillie, a little odd but she shrugged and went on her way. Kukui disappeared in thin air again, the same way he managed to get to the Trainer’s school first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would like to figure out how he does that, but right now she was more focused on grinding for EXP battling every single trainer on the route. Except… Well, except that her fingers twitched every time she remembered that Lillie was missing. This distracted her on every battle she had, her eyes involuntarily scanning the area while her Torracat waited for instructions. The pokemon had to meow at her a few times to make his trainer snap out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally reached the meadow with Torracat excitedly jumping around the huge flower patch before her. Moon stared at the beautiful scenery filled with yellow flowers to every corner her eyes could reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon gasped when she saw her, and this brought Lillie’s attention on her immediately </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moon!” She began sprinting all the way to the entrance of the meadow, her skirt flying graciously and her blonde hair a perfect match with the scenery “I’m so glad you found me, I have been looking everywhere and I can’t find Nebby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lip started trembling and Moon really wanted to dig a hole right now and stay there “Yes, I will help”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” she smiled sheepishly, probably because she hasn’t asked yet and Moon was already indulging in. Whatever, the twins’ brand seemed to make things as awkward as possible. This will be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they started looking around, walking through the big patch of flowers that tickled her skin with Lillie tagging along. This was fine. The assistant suddenly grabbed her arm and began exclaiming about a wild Oricorio that jumped out of the meadow to battle. When Moon caught it, she began tapping softly the pokeball and giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moon, you are an amazing trainer” the twin grinned and self consciously fixed a strand of hair behind her ear “Hau is too! You are both so strong...” Moon’s smile faltered, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started walking faster and avoiding as many trainers she could, because she will get them later without having Lillie around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she found it odd that the blonde stopped talking because she seemed to want to say something else. When she looked at her she noticed that the girl wasn’t smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, she was… It just seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow. Lillie’s green eyes met with Moon’s questioning gaze and immediately smiled. This didn’t sit right in the trainer’s mind. But whatever, they hardly knew each other. She couldn’t suddenly pry in the girl’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Moon could look straight ahead once again though, Lillie gasped and her eyes stood fixated in a spot over Moon’s shoulder. The trainer turned around and recognized Nebby </span>
  <em>
    <span>chilling</span>
  </em>
  <span> above one of the meadow’s highest ledges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the pokemon spotted them, it started floating away and Moon rushed after with Lillie following “Nebby, wait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nebby seemed to have the time of its life letting cheerful noises behind as it hid between the flower patch. Moon was convinced that pokemon thought this was some sort of hide and seek game. Frustrated, she whistled and her Torracat poked his head above the flowers. Her pokemon chased after them obediently “I need you to help us catch Nebby, can you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feline purred with mischief and began tracking down the lost pokemon. She turned around to reassure Lillie but her words got caught inside her throat when she noticed the girl staring at her with awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She coughed and Lillie furiously blushed on cue, both girls now avoiding each other’s eyes. Thankfully, Torracat’s preying skills acted accordingly and he meowed with contentment from a short distant. The big cat was standing on a squirming Nebby waiting to be praised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillie whimpered and ran towards the smaller pokemon’s aid and Moon yelled at hers “No! Torracat, stand back! Bad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was startled by his trainer now scolding him but moved away from Nebby giving a small but long yowl making Moon feel instant guilt. Lillie kneeled to help Nebby inside her bag while the trainer stroked her pampered pokemon on the ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, have a berry but next time try not to see Nebby as a prey” he chirped when Moon threw away a pinap berry for him to fetch. She heard laughter from behind and it turned out that Lillie was back on her feet, the pokemon safe and hidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry for the bother, I can’t even keep Nebby inside the bag. It’s a little troublesome”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, ‘s okay” she started shifting her weight from one foot to another and wiped her sweaty palms on the side of her shorts. Her eyes focused on a curious spot on the floor “It’s not a bother, I can help again anytime”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was battling the kahuna, she felt more powerful than ever. Her mother, Sun, Lillie and even Hau were cheering for her. The later kept switching chants between “Go Moon!” And “Go tutu!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no way she would have lost that battle. Hala congratulated her and she began showing off her second Z-Crystal. She noticed Sun rolling his eyes at her but his smile was real and proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left the arena and her mother received her with a crushing hug, pulling Sun within and she laughed while her brother groaned and complained about making a scene. Moon ruffled his hair and he tried to bite her arm but he suddenly stopped moving and his skin became reddish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon followed his eyes and found Ilima walking towards them. She thought quickly and clamped her arms around Sun before he could make his escape, the shy twin stuttering with the trial captain now a few feet away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, Moon! It was an amazing battle, I envy your strategy” he made that damn alola gesture she keeps forgetting, her hand hanging awkwardly on the air with a failed wave “After this, I would like to test out your battle style”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Torracat’s pokeball immediately and Ilima laughted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now!” he tried to hide his bright smile behind his hand but it was impossible to dim that light “Next time we meet, let’s have a pokemon battle”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” she answered with disappointment. But this was better, her pokemon still needed to heal anyway “Alright, we can do that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, now twirling his tiny ponytail with his eyes fixed somewhere beside her “Alola, Sun”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon remembered that she was still holding tight on her brother’s wrist. She assumed he wouldn’t run away right in front of the trial captain, but he could still surprise her. Either way, she dropped Sun’s arm and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> made the rainbow-like gesture “Alola, Ilima. I will go-“ her eyes absentmindedly locked with blue ones and she shivered with the cold wind of night time kissing her skin (or so she convinced herself) “I will chill over there. See ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her leave and didn’t care to see Sun’s look of betrayal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Serves you right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting with Hau on her way to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chill,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the overjoyed trainer kept explaining about all the great things they have waiting for them on the rest of Alola. Moon started feeling nauseous at his constant jumping up and down on the same spot, but somehow he managed to send his good vibes over her. She snorted and laughed loudly with him, her eyes drifting from Sun being awkward to… Lillie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl hugged the bag strap close to her, not really moving anywhere. Sometimes she felt a pair of eyes staring at her from where Lillie stood but when she looked back again towards the assistant, she was focused on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon thought that maybe they kept stealing glances at each other and it was inconvenient that they never did it at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Lillie had no purpose to walk over her until Hau’s tutu called him and they alola’d goodbye to both twins and their mom. When Moon turned around, she nearly stumbled upon Lillie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moon, I…” her fingers drummed on the bag strap, mouth twitching and eyes furrowed “Congratulations, but I never doubted your strength for a second”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trainer scratched her neck and nodded, not really knowing what to say. Probably ‘Thank you’ was overused, Moon was sharp like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually wanted to ask you a favor” she took a deep breath and Moon found it tough to listen with her heart throbbing so wild and loud. But whatever Lillie said, she agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly because she said something about traveling to the next island, which was convenient because… She already had to anyway. In consequence, the second reason was that it will probably help her become a better (and stronger) trainer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third was simply because she couldn’t say no to Lillie. It didn’t have anything to do with this obnoxious crush she developed, though. She couldn’t imagine someone who could say no to those pleading green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was that same reason why Lillie didn’t tell her. Because the blonde could ask her to leave together and Moon would have immediately asked “When and where?”, because maybe Lillie wanted to. But was too afraid. And she should have insisted, because she wanted to know. She really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Moon was so distracted and overwhelmed by everything that has happened until then. She has met Lillie’s creepy mother, defeated a band of pricks, battled against otherworldly pokemon, met the ultra space, while managing to complete her island challenge and suddenly… She had this new League to take on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was convenient. She ended becoming the first ever alolan champion. Everything was great, everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be the best ever, she felt like she owned the world when in reality the world</span>
  <em>
    <span> owed her</span>
  </em>
  <span> from being a child and working her ass off in saving everyone. Yes, even the creepy mother and Guzma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night she was at the top of the world. She danced with Hau, with her mother, with Sun and shoved him towards Ilima successfully. She watching them struggle and apologizing for hours on end, laughing and joining the other trial captains in celebration. She even danced with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladion, </span>
  </em>
  <span>who came out of nowhere looking like a cheri berry while being dragged by a smug Hau. The later and Moon snickered at how awkward he was being, but he could have run away any second and it did not happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was here (everyone important anyway), Kukui was dancing with professor Burnet, Mom was laughing too with Meowth eating more than his weight on berries and trying to steal some from Sun’s Decidueye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so happy. She caught a glimpse of Lillie laughing, her green eyes brighter than ever and Moon’s stare softened when Gladion joined his sister. That’s when the punk began smiling, surprising Hau and making him trip on his feet. Everything was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mallow and Lana pulled her in a circle and they began twirling, everyone making up dance moves that suspiciously looked like Z-moves but no one cared. The moon was beautiful, a crescent that grinned at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spotted a missing trial captain from the group and stole the exact moment Ilima kissed her brother’s cheeks away from the crowd. And suddenly, someone stumbled against her in the middle of the circle and when she turned around, Moon forgot about all her inhibitions and that everyone was looking at her (even Gladion). She grabbed Lillie’s hand and they began dancing together at the middle of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde was giggling, and so was Moon. She looked beautiful and so radiant. Even more when they managed to sneak past everyone and ran away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were running, not really caring about the possibility of tripping while they kept running and laughing at the same time. And they sat together by the ruins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone noticed we left” Moon spoke through heavy intakes of breath. She hugged her sides and stared at Lillie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed, “Is because you brought so much light to everyone’s lives. Moon, I hope that you will always stay just the way you are now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moon held her breath, Lillie’s face drawing closer. For some reason, something odd settled in her heart. But there couldn’t be anything wrong with this, so why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think even my mother would have smiled and laughed to see this...if she could have come…” so that’s why. Moon felt dread in the pit of her stomach, and immediately felt guilty. She shouldn’t have felt that way. It was selfish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She said nothing, only listened to Lillie talk about her mother like she didn’t try to kill them before. Like she didn’t hurt them, hurt </span><em><span>her…</span></em> <em><span>Why was Lillie so naive? Was Moon wrong? </span></em><span>Lillie was so kind and selfless.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped hearing, she shut herself and forgot to listen. Moon didn’t say a single word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched the fireworks together, and she trembled when her hand accidentally met Lillie’s. She wouldn’t dare see the other’s reaction, but built courage enough to grab her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lillie laced their fingers together and squeezed. Moon only smiled at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So why, after having so much, she felt empty while watching the boat growing smaller… and smaller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did she felt cold, and heartbroken. She was angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Lillie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At herself, because she should have listened. She should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Lillie tried to tell her something. She could have changed the way things ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she leave?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was for Lusamine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was that evil witch so important?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s her mother. She loved her, no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I loved you, too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, I’m just rolling with it and... It turnes out really, really sad. </p><p>Im so sorry, but thank you for coming this far! Will this have a third episode? Maybe, im not sure.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing about being twins is that people usually asked him stupid stuff like “Oh, where is your sister?” or them being surprised to see him without Moon. Which was ridiculous, they got separated since the second island and nobody has seen them together ever since (it was a lie, he managed to find her every two hours at least to assure himself and his mom that Moon hasn’t burnt Alola to ashes).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This annoyed him to hell and back, because he was his own person. Moon was taking on her island challenge while Sun enjoyed getting to know all the places with AC in Alola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he always returned home, sleeping in his own bed and having breakfast with his mom and Meowth. Although it was too quiet, but it was a good amount of okay. He enjoyed this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also found enjoyment in pokemon battles, and so did Dartrix and the rest of his small team: an overly affectionate Lycanroc that brought out the sensitive question from Hau “Dude, why is your Lycanroc orange?”, and a really… really creepy Mimikyu that simply refused to go away. It was his the moment one of Sun’s sparse pokeballs rolled out of his pocket to reach the pokemon, who consequently tapped it with its… </span>
  <em>
    <span>claws??!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And got a critical capture. Sun, who hasn’t caught a single pokemon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun remembered the moment while a shiver ran down his spine and was brought back to where he stood currently, the Mimikyu again outside his pokeball and snuggling closer to his trainer. The later watched his Dartrix cawing loudly out of jealousy and he was about to intervene before Lycanroc could pop out too, when a singular laugh reached him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could already feel his skin heating up while the trial captain spoke “How come you always manage to get the most affectionate pokemon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, they find me instead” Sun sighed while picking up the Mimikyu and ruffled his Dartrix’s head with his free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned around to meet Ilima, his heart skipped a beat. He looked at Sun with wonder in his blue eyes “Very interesting” covering his smile with a hand, he muttered “and charming”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun let out his usual strangled noise that amused Ilima to no end. The trial captain walked closer and gingerly laid his hand on Mimikyu, who accepted it cheerfully. Both sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept petting the pokemon, getting approving sounds from him while Sun figured out the clear difference between their heights. He stared up at Ilima while his blue eyes focused solemnly on the ghost. And the pink haired man looked so at peace, so carefree “Sun, your skin-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know, don’t mention it” He enjoyed this side of the captain, just as much as his other side. The one where he didn’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> hold back from a challenge. The one so focused on winning, on battles. And even then, when he loses… Ilima looks so calm. He looked so gracious in any of those angles, so… “Pretty”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dartrix cawed loudly, hiding Sun’s slip of the tongue. But by the furious blush on Ilima’s face, the twin knew he blurted it out louder than he intended. Which he had zero intention to for starters, as he jolted the second that word fell from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything about it, coughing once and looking at the deflated owl that cried for attention instead “What is it, Dartrix? Eager for our match?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grass starter nodded and followed a laughing Ilima towards route 1, out from Hau’oli city.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sun, what is it?” he knelt on the grass beside him, worried expression taking over his face as his hand pressed on Sun’s heated face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ he gulped down, feeling the grass tickling his hand. This should have bothered him more than it did, having Ilima hovering so close but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. His breakfast lurched inside his stomach “I’m fine, don’t worry too much”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima pressed his lips in a thin line looking completely unconvinced “You know… Earlier today I wanted to say that your skin looks really pale” he helped him stand up, his hand still hanging on Sun’s “I didn’t want to press it, though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only sighed heavily, his arm being propped up with Dartrix’s head and her soft cry of concern. Avoiding Ilima’s eyes, Sun tried to reassure her. Ironically, she was the one that sustained injuries from the pokemon battle, not his trainer. But the exhaustion got to him first. He finally met that stare trying to scrutinize his face. Feeling self-conscious, he whispered loud enough to hear “I haven’t been sleeping well, that’s all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun,” and there he goes. His eyebrows knit together, his calm endeavor bothered “For how long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? It was only-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the other’s face between his hands and frowned “You nearly fainted, Sun. I’m sending you home immediately-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” he shouted, making Ilima flinch at the same time his hands were shoved away. Sun felt embarrassed and his legs trembled uncomfortably. Beside them, Dartrix coed lightly and shrunk between her wings. The grass pokemon seemed to perceive her trainer’s dread “Not home. Mom will be worried-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense, of course she will be-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t get it” Ilima closed his mouth and reached for one of Sun’s hands. He began tracing circles on his palm and managed to soothe him. He was waiting for him to open up, only if he wanted. He could easily free his hand and walk away, no questions asked. But his face didn’t reclaim his calm expression back. Maybe Sun looked worse than he thought… “It’s about Moon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima nodded. Slowly, the sounds of their surroundings returned to Sun. His head no longer pulsated and his nausea went away. He could hear the soft purr of a wild Meowth close by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth is that Sun could groan and refute that Moon and himself didn’t share a single hint of a mysterious bond, a “twin foresight” that let each other know how the other felt. Even if they didn’t though, Moon was his best friend. And he loved her very much. For so long, Moon was his only friend. Sure, a friend given to him by blood… But even pass all the bickering, Sun wanted nothing in this life but to see her happy. So he kept going, “I can’t let mom know because… Moon hasn’t been sleeping well. Actually, she’s the one that hasn’t been getting any rest”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to promise not to tell though, because it is her secret after all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima smiled and lifted Sun’s hand with his own, now the grasp hanging between them at the same height of their fastened heartbeats. He linked their pinkies together “Promise”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is that Moon hasn’t been getting any sleep ever since that day. That dreadful day Hau called him, close to tears and a blurred Gladion fighting with someone farther in the background. He explained that they were in Aether Foundation and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They are all family, Sun. Lillie, Gladion, Lusamine??! She’s their mom! They are brother and sister, Sun-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Hau, that’s usually what </span>
  </em>
  <span>their mom </span>
  <em>
    <span>stands by. But where’s Moon?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s with Lillie trying to follow after Lusamine and Guzma, who went into the ultra wormhole and-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- What?” he spit his drink, his mom sending a curious glance his way. He smiled awkwardly and left the living room, concealing himself inside his bedroom “Hau, what is going on?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He received Hau’s call in the middle of the morning, and he told Sun something about Exeggcutor Island and this magic flute that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was supposed to summon the legendary pokemon of Alola?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she came back home for dinner like nothing. When Sun tried to ask her while their mom was distracted, she only shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun let it go, because that’s just like her. She rushes into anything with her big hero complex, the naivete of being a teen that thinks she can with anything. But then someone knocks at his door at three in the morning and it’s her. Dark bags on her eyes, a sheepish smile and shivering form. Sun lets her inside, and she takes the whole bed and the whole sheets leaving Sun waking up in a foul mood and cold feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she’s gone already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the next evening, she doesn’t return but calls him and makes him stay awake all throughout the night. But he doesn’t push her, because she will come around in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except she doesn’t, and she apologizes and says that this will be the last time and that Sun is acting like the bigger sibling for being all fussy and worrisome. But he doesn’t care, he calls her again the next night and it’s only a single ring when she answers too soon. And it goes for a whole week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has been having all these weird nightmares. About ultra space, and Nihilego. Or Lusamine” he sighs bringing the teacup closer to his mouth “When she manages to fall asleep, she hears this rattling… or buzzing sound that surrounds her and it’s all dark. It sounds scary, because it is a real place she has been to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone else know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can’t. Or more likely… She doesn’t want to tell”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima’s eyes trail down and glare hard on the ground. Something starts bothering him and Sun doesn’t need to pry because he thought too loud “It’s our fault”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This stops Sun, who only stares at him “What? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worries his lower lip, his hands now curled into fists above the table “I’m a trial captain, and we have stronger kahunas. She shouldn’t have fought alone against that thing, or at all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not- You don’t have to take the blame, I never meant that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this Ilima only smiles, but he still looks wounded somehow. His hands relax and his fingers go straight to his small ponytail, twirling the strands between them “It’s just a little bothersome how trial captains are treated so lightly… I’m more than a simple elite from the trainer’s school. We don’t really get to battle all that much. So when it comes to this, we are pretty much useless”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ilima…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even we couldn’t drive away team skull. Moon did it on her own… again” Sun is at a loss of words, because really, he was right in most things but there was no way he would say it (not to Ilima, at least) “I even said that here in Alola we are more inclined to help one another. I know I said that about our pokemon but… Maybe people in Alola have grown too soft?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’s right, maybe he’s not. For Sun it didn’t matter anymore because even if they took the blame in their own ways, like Sun not being with Moon then; they could not change what has already been done. That’s something their mom always said, and that they should move forward and do a change for the better so it does not happen again. He grabs Ilima’s hand and tries to reassure him “I-I… really don’t know what to say but I don’t want you to feel upset or useless because you are not, that was-“ he lets out a shattered breath but his eyes won’t leave Ilima’s even if his heartbeat is begging him to “I never wanted that, I’m sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima only stares. Sun can’t read his expression and it scares him because the trial captain being this serious is new for him. But his hands squeeze back and his mouth finally turns slightly, a shy smile that suits nicely with the blush on his face “You are right, we can’t know everything” Sun sighs and relaxes “But I do know that today your sister was supposed to take on the league”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twin snorted, “She’s probably on the champion seat already being all smug”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sun met with Lillie in Iki Town and she told him that preparations had already started, as they waited for Moon. He asked her when did the news about Moon taking on the championship arrived, and she denied with her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I just know that Moon will be out first ever champion” she said with a bright smile “She’s amazing like that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, not really doubting her words because he believed that too but “I see” the blind trust Lillie had on his sister was quite something. Endearing, even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked away with her high ponytail swaying happily and he was left with Hau, who was put on cleaning the torches for new use and his Primarina gleefully helped. They were having a lively chat soon to be interrupted by Sun, but both seemed completely unbothered “Hey! Where is Decidueye? Primarina here wanted to meet her”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you-” he sighed, shoulders slumped and giving in “You already saw her, didn’t you? You just want me to say that she’s with Ilima at the moment”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hau had the nerve to snicker pretty loudly, wiping away a spot of ash that covered his chin “You got me” the twin only rolled his eyes and carried the second torch towards the water starter. He joyfully played his duty with small spurts of water that mostly ended on Sun’s shoes. But they got it cleaned well at the end, at last “When did she evolve, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun dropped the third torch on the floor and cursed, “I was training with Ilima not so long ago”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alolan boy hummed in thought and locked his hands behind his head. He stared at Sun, with that hint of a mischievous smile that said he was about to share something clever, and Sun only arched an eyebrow and waited for him to spill “That’s curious, because training with Ilima is all you do nowadays”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned widely, his eyes closing while Sun groaned. Hau clicked his tongue before getting to work again and Sun waited for him to reach down to shoot back “Like you’re one to talk. How’s Gladion by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he expected, Hau knocked his head on the torch hanging above them and flinched. Rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, he smiled sheepishly “Geez, it’s not like that. I swear”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhu, really” he began drying all the torches before putting them neatly on their spots. Sun followed after him, all the way towards the same spot where they started. He remembered to fix the crooked position of the first torch, same one he hit his head against. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling proud at his work and hands on his waist, he looked at Sun and expected him to compliment the preparations to celebrate Moon’s win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he only found him staring at him. Hau deduced he hasn’t dropped it yet “Sun, I swear we are only rivals”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know Hau, the biggest rivals in all of Kanto are happily married and in their honeymoon at the moment, but sure. I guess I won’t say that </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Alright”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya cousins!” they heard Kukui’s excited voice from all the way to the entrance and suddenly everyone forgot what they were currently doing “Meet the first ever champion of Alola!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure, Moon looked overjoyed and… well, over the moon with everything that happened recently. She was enjoying everything, and so did everyone else. Even Hau managed to drag Gladion somehow, and Sun had many opinions about that but it didn’t matter because this was Moon’s night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her dance without a single care in the world, and this was completely true because the celebration kept going until really late. She didn’t have to care about getting a night’s rest yet and since beating the league… Well, of course she looked tired. It was normal for someone who took down five trainers at once- No, five of the strongest trainers in all of Alola. So it seemed right that her skin looked a little pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She probably had trouble sleeping the night before! She was so nervous! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sun knew that Moon never got nervous when it came to battling “Why doesn’t anyone notice? Why doesn’t anyone say anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima followed his gaze and hummed in acknowledgement, “Well… Your sister is really high-spirited. Maybe you see it clearly as day because… You know the whole truth, Sun”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Ilima while his eyes were trained on the dancing form that was alola’s first ever champion “Moon is like a force of nature. Nobody believes she could be taken down, and she proved this herself. Your sister is the strongest, and ultimately the most reliable trainer we have. Alola just… Believes in her. Even when…” he sighs and shooks his head “She’s just a teen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those blue eyes finally fell on Sun, and the later shivered. But it was only because the wind was prickling his skin (that wasn’t heating up).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wore a tired smile, but on him it looked beautiful “You both came to Alola and changed everything in so little time…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… I have done nothing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilima didn’t answer. Instead, he tilted his head towards Sun and his lips softly brushed against his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk after that, but their fingers were kept intertwined the rest of he evening.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>